1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a novelty noise making apparatus and, more particularly, to a clacker apparatus designed to make a noise as the apparatus is shaken.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
U.S. Pat. No. 166,344 (Crandall) discloses a castanet with a handle section and fixed elements extending in opposite directions from the center handle section. A pair of plates is pivotally secured to each end element for contacting the end elements as the handle is shaken or moved by a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 427,274 (Sherman) discloses a hand clacker which includes a central plate and spring elements are secured to the plate. At the other ends of the spring elements are hammer elements. The hammer elements contact the central plate as the central plate is shaken, and noise is generated.
U.S. Pat. No. 823,713 (Chein) discloses a toy noise maker which includes spring elements secured on opposite sides of a central plate. The spring elements also have hammers at their outer ends for making noise as the central element is shaken.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,567,803 (Ludwing) discloses a castanet apparatus in which castanets pivotally are secured to opposite sides of a central plate, and jingle elements comprising opposite pairs of elements, are also secured on opposite sides of the plate. The jingle elements impinge on each other, as opposed to contacting the plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,280,582 (Hoeflich) disclosed a method of making a noise maker. The nose maker is structurally similar to the apparatus of the '713 (Chein) patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,386,561 (Magnuson) discloses a rattle which includes a central element having an aperture therethrough. A cross bar extends through the aperture and a pair of clacker elements is pivotally secured to the central element by means of pins extending through the cross bar. The cross bar extends through openings in the clapper elements and the pins in the cross bar hold the clapper elements, the cross, bar, and the central element together.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,360 (Miettinen) discloses a clapper apparatus including a single clapper element pivotally secured to a handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,733 (Zirimis) discloses a sound emitting instrument including a handle and a clapper element pivotally secured to the handle. The clapper element pivots to contact the handle to make noise.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,277 (Kenkelen) discloses a combination fan and noise maker. Three elements are loosely secured together at one end of the three separate elements. They may be fanned apart to form a fan, or they can be shaken so that they rattle by impinging on each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,517 (Kerr et al) discloses a noise maker having a central element and elements hinged on opposite sides of the central element. The apparatus also includes a handle, and when the handle is shaken, the hinged elements contact the central element to make noise.
It will be noted that the prior art elements are generally hinged in some manner so that they contact a center, fixed element through a pivoting action. The primary exception to that type of contact and noise generation is disclosed in the '803 (Ludwing) patent in which jingle elements are secured together by means of a center screw or stud. The jingle elements contact each other, and not a central element.
It will also be noted that the prior art noise making patents disclose pivoting elements generally secured to a base or central elements by means of a single pin, or spring, or the like.
The noise making apparatus of the present invention utilizes a different technique to make noise by providing that clacker elements can move freely to contact a central element over substantially the entire area of the central element and the movable element.